I'll never let you go
by afrah11
Summary: JJ is convinced that Rossi has been cheating on her. Based on the prompt set by Angel N Darkness, Princess Aletheia and LacytheDemonicDuck.


_A/N: Hello everyone.__ This story is based on the Prompt set by Angel N Darkness, Princess Aletheia and LacytheDemonicDuck. It's the very first time I write a story based on a prompt, so I hope it's okay. Please let me know what you think. The song is "Mamma Mia" by Abba._

_I've been working on another story, but this plot bynny has been harassing me and I just had to write it! Please let me know what you think ;)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show or its characters. __Unfortunately, I do not own "Mamma Mia" or anything from Abba either._

_Thanks to 'Musiclover1__4' for the read through, she is the best. _

* * *

**I'll never let you go**

Maybe it was what her body language was screaming out with every move. Maybe it was the way her body seemed to bounce each time that the knife connected with her victim, or maybe it was the lone tear rolling down her cheek. Whatever it was, it was clear that she was hurt-and pissed- after realizing that David Rossi was not the decent man that she thought.

This was clearly _NOT_ happening to her. Oh no! she was SSA Jennifer Jereau and even when she was not a seasoned profiler, she has been working with an entire team of those, which meant that, something should've stuck to her by now right? But it seemed that it was exactly the opposite, since she has had been cheated on by one of the most experienced profilers in USA, if not the entire world. _Damn it!_

Stopping her activity for a second, desperately clenching and unclenching her hand. _God! since when did chopping up carrots for your baby's dinner became such a dangerous and painful experience?_ It was then when JJ heard a key sliding into the front door lock and she felt the adrenaline running through her veins as the rage, that was practically gone when she was able to get back home from the office, started building up all over again.

Dave's voice came from the entrance "Good evening _tesoro_"; for the tone of his voice he seemed happy. And it was just then, that she felt the rage with more intensity than before.

She heard the man in question placing his briefcase on the small table near the front door and leaving his jacket over the headrest of the couch before making his way to the kitchen, where he knew the woman he loved was making dinner.

Dave saw her from behind, her blond hair tied up into a messy pony tail, she was wearing jeans and a blue tank top and he though that she had never looked sexier. Rossi came from behind and placed his hands on JJ's hips before lowering his head a little to kiss her neck. "_Where is Henry?"_ Dave's nose was running along her nape, inhaling into her unique scent of what seemed to be Japanese lotus from her body wash that always drove him crazy. His facial hair was tickling the sensitive skin on JJ's nape, but she couldn't let herself being distracted by this man. _No!_ As irresistible as the man could be, she was angry, and determined to give him a piece of her mind!

"Sleeping!" Came her dry reply, despite her tone, she didn't move, however, he felt her tense up a little under his touch.

"Is something wrong Jennifer" His head tipped to the side trying to search her gaze.

She rolled her eyes at his question, _how dare he ask her that! _When he knew that she saw him! His dirty little secret was now known or soon to be known by the entire BAU!

"What do you think David?" For the way she has clenched her jaw, it was obvious that he was in troubles, and he knew he had to fix them quickly or risk losing her for good. "Oh Jen, it's not what you think" his tone came out so innocent that for a second, even if it was for a split one, she believed him; but she was determined to not fall again for his lies ever again.

"You're right" her tone was more determined now. She carefully placed the knife onto the counter table and met Rossi's face. If her eyes would've been daggers, Rossi would've had his face stabbed right there, a thousand times over!

"It's not what I think but rather what I saw Rossi!" This time she grabbed his big hands currently resting on her narrow hips and removed them from her body, before making her way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Oh Jen!"

"Could you please stop saying my name in that tone, you make me sick, David."

"But… there's no other tone I'd rather use around you right now my love."

"And don't you dare calling me that! Or is it the way you call all the others?" she spat at him.

Sighing deeply he followed her "There are no others Jen, and you know that."

She turned on her heels rather abruptly, and narrowed her eyes at him as she continued "No? then enlighten me, Dave, because I think I'm confused here, and correct me if I'm wrong. Isn't it the way you also call Celia from Human Resources? And Julia from Counter-terrorism, and please, lets not forget about Gina from Special Ops, and I can go on, but the list is very long and I don't think the night will be enough to name them all" she said bitterly.

Running a hand over his face he turned to look at the only woman he had ever loved. "Never. I've never called them that way Jen, you know me and you know I love you."

"I am not sure anymore, Dave. and exactly! It is because I know you that I don't trust you. We both know about your reputation, and despite everyone's advisement, I believed in you. I told them that you had changed and that you'd never betray me. And here I am, having a conversation I never wanted or expected to have. After finding out that I've been cheated by you since I don't know when". Despite her efforts, her eyes were now full of tears and she was trying desperately to control herself. She was not willing to show him just how much she was hurting. She has made up her mind and whatever was going on had to come to an end. For the better or for the worse!

"Mamma Mia! Jennifer, don't say that! I would never do such a thing."

"I saw you Dave."

"And what exactly did you see"

After taking a deep breath to calm down herself. "You and Gina" JJ said finally. "I saw that you brought her coffee to her desk and then you staid there talking and laughing and the both of you seemed so comfortable around each other that…"

"That what?" he encouraged her to continue

"That I was jealous" she finally let the tears to fall free.

"And because of that you think I'm cheating on you"

"It's not the first time Dave"

"But they come to me! In my defence it's not my fault that they find me attractive and handsome"

"Oh here we go again", throwing her hands to the air "your ego is back! "Maybe not, but you encourage them Dave"

"No I don't and if anything, you do the same!"

"What ?, I've never…"

"No? And how about Detective Carlton from the case in Frisco two weeks ago? Or Agent Morales from the Philadelphia PD, or Bobby from the coffee shop? What about them Jen?"

"Don't you dare to give that crap, Rossi! There is nothing and you know it"

"Yes, I do, of course I do. I'd never doubt of you Jen, but it's the same situation. All those men, among others whose names I don't even recall, look at you in an special way. It's evident that they feel attracted to you and I don't blame them babe, but not because I see how they stripped you down with their eyes, I'm gonna think that you're cheating on me, right?

"But…"

"No buts Jen. Yes, I was drinking coffee with Gina today, but it was because when I was leaving to get coffee for the team I ran into her, and she asked me to buy her coffee. She even gave the money but I rejected it. You know I'm a gentleman" He winked at her. And yes, yesterday Celia was in my office, but it was because her laptop died and she needed to check a presentation stored in her USB, and she couldn't do it without a computer so I told her to use the one in my office. She was desperate and she's always been afraid of Aaron, so I was her only option. And the same goes for any other women I might run into the FBI headquarters and outside. There are many women, Jen, and I'm not blind, but you are the only one I have eyes for. I love you".

He closed the distance between them and encircled his waist with his strong arm, pulling her against him. "Plus, you are my wife Jen. Not them and I would never want it to be any other way. Listen to me very carefully, Jen, I will never, ever gonna let you go"

Looking intently into his deep brown eyes, she knew that he was telling the truth. Dam it! Just one look into those eyes and she literally forgot anything and everything around her. Closing her eyes as she felt his strong arm wrapped around her body; he touched the side of her face lightly, wiping a tear off her cheek,before pressing his lips against her face kissing away the moisture on it, slowly, making his way to her mouth. Placing a tender kiss to her lips she sighed against his mouth before she felt his tongue running along the seam of her lips, in an attempt to find access to her mouth.

She moaned deeply, feeling his body pressed against her, his hot breath on her face. "Oh Dave, how can I resist you?" she asked him her voice muffled by his lips against hers.

Chuckling lightly "The good thing, is that you don't have to. We both know I'm irresistible"

She smacked her hand lightly against his broad chest before she finally gave into his ministrations. This time they kissed passionately, their tongues fighting for control as she wrapped her arms around his neck for dear life before making their way to the bedroom.

The ingredients on top of the table long forgotten as they proceeded to engage themselves in much more pleasurable activities for the rest of the night.

**The End.**


End file.
